The present invention relates to organizer cases and, more particularly, to cases for organizing small fishing tackle and related items.
Plano Molding Company has long produced a line of small injection molded plastic organizer cases for fishing tackle such as lures, hooks, sinkers and the like. These cases range in size from 8.25 in. (L)×4.25 in. (W)×1.38 in. (H) to 14 in. (L)×9.13 in. (W)×2 in. (H) and have been produced with divider inserts so that the user may tailor individual compartment size to the particular array of items to be stored in the case. To this end, the cases are produced with a number of walls formed unitarily with the case. The walls are provided with a series of joint formers (dovetail grooves or recesses) that are spaced therealong. The inserts have side edge portions with cooperating joint formers (dovetail tenons).
The foregoing Plano cases and competitive cases are designed to permit the user to configure a large number of variously sized (or like sized) compartments of rectangular configuration.
One limitation of cases heretofore offered has been the fact that the insert dividers can be used only to make rectangularly shaped individual compartments. Another limitation has been that very small items such as hooks, monofilament line and the like can migrate between compartments by sliding under or over the insert dividers.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the foregoing limitations inherent in the prior art.